teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Walcott Family
The Walcott Family was a Beacon Hills family introduced in Season 4 of Teen Wolf. At first, they appeared to be an ordinary family that just so happened to be targeted by a mouthless assassin known as The Mute, causing Christina, David, and Michael to be viciously slaughtered with a military tomahawk in their respective bedrooms. The youngest son of the family, Sean Walcott, managed to survive the attack after The Mute, eager to fight someone more equal to him in terms of combat skills, encouraged him to break the bathroom mirror and use a shard to defend himself; instead of breaking the mirror, Sean broke the window and jumped out of it, landing on the ground and running away from the house. Sean then ended up in the hospital for observation while the medical examiners assessed the bodies of his parents and older brother to determine their cause of death. Shortly afterward, the Banshee Lydia Martin was drawn to the Walcott House, where she was soon caught by Deputy Jordan Parrish, who had been assigned to watch over the house in case the killer returned. Lydia's Banshee senses led her to find the family's hidden game locker that was full of the frozen bodies of dozens of dead humans, revealing that the Walcotts were not the ordinary humans that they appeared to be, but were instead Wendigos, powerful shapeshifters with an insatiable hunger for human flesh. The family's supernatural identity was further confirmed when Sean, unable to control his hunger after having abstained from human flesh for almost an entire day, attacked, killed, and fed on a Sheriff's deputy before attempting to do the same to his nurse, Melissa McCall. Fortunately, Melissa's son Scott McCall was able to save her just in time, but he also learned the hard way that Wendigos had incredibly enhanced superhuman strength. Sean managed to escape once again and stumbled upon the recently-injured Liam Dunbar in the hallway, who Sean then took onto the roof with the intention of feeding on him as well. During a scuffle between Sean and Scott, Liam ended up being thrown over the edge of the roof and was barely holding on by his fingertips when he suddenly slipped, forcing Scott to give him the Bite on his wrist to prevent him from falling. At the same time, The Mute arrived and killed Sean from behind them before Scott could even realize he was there. That night, the born Werewolf Derek Hale informed Sheriff Noah Stilinski that Wendigos were "cannibalistic shapeshifters" before admitting that it had been a long time since he had heard of any being in Beacon Hills. As a result, Derek guessed that the Walcott family kept themselves well-hidden, suggesting that they may have had a way to obtain preserved human corpses on which to feed so as to not arouse suspicions. It was then revealed the following evening that the Walcotts were killed because they were on the supernatural hit-list known as the Deadpool, with each member of the family having a value of $250,000. It can be assumed that The Mute earned $1 million for his assassinations of everyone in the Walcott Family prior to his own death at the hands of Peter Hale. Trivia *The Walcotts were the first Wendigos introduced in the series, and Sean Walcott was the first Wendigo to show his supernatural form in the series. *The Walcotts were the first known victims of the Deadpool, as they were murdered by The Mute before the first third of the hit-list had even been uncovered. *The family owned a pet cat named Willow. Gallery Walcott family house sean.jpg Walcott house.jpg 4x03 sean eating.jpg Category:Families Category:Wendigos